A Kingdom of Ebony
by TheSingingSword
Summary: Yami travels to the Kingdom of Elleria, to train his young apprentice, Evelyn of the Royal House of Alteria, as she attends a magical academy to improve her skill in Duel Monsters and the arcane arts. But he finds himself caught in the middle of a bloody civil war between rival Houses, vying for control of the Ebony Throne and the crown she will never wear. [AU/Fantasy]
1. The Ebony Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh. The characters all belong to Mr. Kazuki Takahashi. However, the OC's and the fantasy world in which they live are of my creation.

Rest easy, Dad.

* * *

**Dancer**

* * *

"Mother stop!" the nine-year-old squire shouted. "You've combed my hair a dozen times today already!"

The two-floored wheelhouse they rode on was bumping heavily along the King Antar's Road. Outside, trees slowly moved past the window, revealing open meadows and the rolling mountains of the Dragon's Tail, the tip of the Great White Mountains, Termnnia's longest and tallest mountain range. Some of the ridges went miles and miles into the sky, reaching past the clouds.

For Dancer of House Firewing, it was a wonderous sight that tugged on his curiosity like fish on a hook. He wanted to run out there and swing his new sword around and pretend he was Ser Norman the Conqueror or Ser Joey Wheeler the Black Dragonknight.

His mother, Lady Venneria Jane Firewing, Baronet of Wine Blossom, chuckled, as she ran the gold comb down the boy's jet-black hair, trying to form bangs before the hair gel crusted. "You have to look your best, my love," she said gently. "We are visiting King Helmsley today. Don't you want to make a good impression for him and his daughter."

"I don't care about that stupid Princess Evelyn! She's stupid! I don't want to see her. I wanted to stay home and play in the tourney."

"I told your father it was a bad idea handing you that Dueling deck so soon. Ever since you got it, all you've ever done was Duel." She smiled. "You know, I heard Evelyn is going to be blessed with her deck, too. Maybe you two can play together."

"Evelyn? Duel? Mother, you must be joking. She's a girl. Girls don't know how to play Duel Monsters. It's a boys game."

Venneria looked at her son sternly. "I play."

"Not as good as Father does," Dancer boasted. The boy bested his mother more than a hundred times as well. "Come, Mother, girls can't play Duel Monsters."

"Dancer, one day, you are going to see how wrong you are."

They heard trumpets playing outside. He heard the coachman yelling out: "Whoa! Whoa!" and then the Wheelhouse came to a stop. The door opened. Dancer's father walked in with a merry look on his face. "They've come to greet us outside the gate."

"Why?" Venneria asked.

"There is a festival going on in the fields. Now, I want you on your best behavior when you greet the King and Queen. And yes, the Princess, too. Disobey me, and I'll clout you behind the ear and take away your cards. Am I clear, Dancer?"

"Yes, Mother!" the boy whined.

The wheelhouse arrived at the rolling fields of emerald green outside the walls of King's Rock. The black and gold castle stood like a behemoth over the city on top of the jagged mountain shaped like a crown, from whence the city got its name. Red banners fluttered with gold and black on the top of the towers.

Dancer and his family stepped out of the wheelhouse and into the light of Helios. The poor boy felt almost blinded by the light and shielded his eyes with his hand until they adjusted.

Horns sounded off over the city walls announcing the arrival of King Helmsley Alteria, his Queen, Sera of House Tullivan, who was pregnant with their son, Talion. And finally, their little daughter, Princess Evelyn Ethelburga Alteria. She rode on the black stallion her father was riding, sitting snuggly in front of him on the brilliant saddle of black leather damasked in gold. Riding beside them on a unicorn shielded in diamond-studded armor of silver steel was Queen Daria Rhodes XIII and her daughter Alexis, who was sitting in front of her mother. She was such a tiny thing compared to her Queen-Mother, who was almost six-feet-tall.

"Marcus and Vanneria," King Helmsley greeted them. A large gathering of people crowded around the King and his family to get a better look at them, mostly to squeal proudly for Princess Evelyn, who looked like a porcelain doll in front of her father. An Ebony Knight walked towards her and picked her up, setting her down gently on the ground.

"Go on," said Venneria.

"But, Mother," Dancer whined.

"Where are your cards?"

Dancer groaned in defeat and sulked towards Evelyn. He had no idea what had gotten over him. His jeweled rapier gave him the confidence to want to stab the heart of another man and even go to the woods to slay a dragon. He would have rather those things right now. Anything would be better than greeting a girl right now.

She smiled at him, eagerly awaiting him. She wore a black dress with gold trim and ribbons. A red bow was tucked behind her long, ebony hair. Her eyes, greenish-blue like the Ebony Sea to the east, shimmered with excitement. Clearly she was one of those girls who dreamt all day and night for a handsome prince to meet them and fall in love. Dancer was just a nobleborn boy, but that didn't bother Evelyn at all. She was fixing her hair and giggled, filling Dancer with fear. She was clearly loving this. Finally, he approached.

"Hello, Princess Evelyn," he murmured. "I'm very delighted to meet you."

"I am charmed to meet you Dancer," Evelyn said, doing curtsey.

She looked up. Dancer was already halfway towards his mother. The crowd laughed at his reserve. The women in the gathering of townsfolk all tittered and consoled him, urging him not to be shy.

Evelyn laughed and looked at her mother. "He's kinda bashful isn't he, Mama?"

The crowd laughed. Again, Dancer's mother pushed him forward to greet the Princess, at the expense of losing his precious Dueling Deck. He bowed and then did something he hoped he would never do. He kissed her hand. Evelyn placed her hands behind her back and blushed as she giggled.

Trumpets blew again. Everyone, even the king bowed to greet the new guest. Dancer turned around to see who it was that was so important that even his royal host would go down on one knee for. He froze at once when he saw a young man with multi-colored spiked hair riding towards them on a horse armored in black luster chased with gold. A hundred knights followed him, carrying flags with the symbol of House Wallcroft and a Crown with three mighty monsters roaring in a field of red. The God Cards. The sigil of the High King.

"All hail Yugi Muto. Lord of the Stormcoasts, Voice of the High King, and King of Games. Your Duel Monsters Champion of the World!"

After the people rose up, they clapped for him and threw flowers in the path in front of him. He was armored in silvery steel with a red cloak draped over his shoulder and covered the left half of his armor. His Millennium Puzzle shimmered in the sunlight.

He got off and walked towards the royal family. Dance gazed up at him. A Hero of Termnnia was right there in front of him in the flesh. This would be a moment he would never forget for the rest of his life. Yugi Muto was a sight to behold. But because he was in the form of the Spirit living in the puzzle, he seemed much taller and more mature. Thanks to the charm Yami and Yugi used when they transformed, no one could tell the difference, save for those who were closest to him.

"Uncle Yugi!" Evelyn cried happily, running towards him. "Uncle Yugi! Uncle Yugi, you came!"

They had no relations whatsoever, but that didn't shy the little princess away from calling her Duel Monsters instructor uncle. He knelt down and held out his arms so he could catch her and lift her up. He kissed her cheek and set her back down.

Princess Alexis came scampering towards him too. She was so small. A little doll veiled in white and covered with jewels. Yami picked her up as well and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before setting her down.

"My have you two grown," he said, patting the little princess on the head. "You've grown so much since I last saw you. Alexis. If you keep this up, you'll be as big as your mother."

Queen Daria chuckled from atop her mount.

Yami went down on one knee then looked at Evelyn. "How old did you turn last week, little one?"

"I turned ten, Master," Evelyn chimed. "Two more years and I'll be a grown woman. I'll be old enough to marry you."

Yami burst out laughing, as did the King and his family and the rest of the crowd.

"Don't laugh, Uncle Yugi. I was being serious."

Yami ruffled her hair while being careful not to mess up her bow. "Don't make your wedding plans just yet, young Evelyn. You have your whole life ahead of you. A bright one if the rumors I heard are true. You have been enrolled in Snake Rose Academy of the Arcane Arts, yes?"

"Uh-huh. Papa put me up to be a Shield Maiden of Elleria. Isn't that grand?"

"A Shield Maiden?" Yami said rubbing his chin. "My, my, my. That is quite the responsibility. It will be your sworn duty to protect the borders of the Kingdom. You will learn swordplay, fighting, magic, things like that?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, Shield Maidens must also be expert Duelists," said King Helmsley. "Isn't that right, Master Yugi."

"Yes, indeed," Yami said with a nod. "And expert Duelists need a well-balanced deck. I just so happen to have one for you."

"For me!?" Evelyn exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, and it has the monster you've always wanted." When he said this, Evelyn gasped and clasped her hands together in excitement. Yami opened one of the pouches on his best and handed Evelyn cards protected in sleek black sleeves, decorated with gold scrollwork forming into a brilliantly-designed circle.

"What?" Dancer thought. "Why is Master Yugi giving a girl cards?"

Evelyn's face beamed with happiness. "Wow! Wow! Oh wow!" She turned and held up her cards so her parents could see. "Mama! Papa! Look! Buster Blader! Just what I've always wanted."

The crowd applauded Evelyn for her gift. What came next made Dancer burn with envy. A Black Luster Soldier from Rassay came by with a black Duel Disk, shaped like a shield trimmed with gold. Yami placed it on her himself.

Dancer could take it no more and grabbed his own Duel Disk from the vanity in the Wheelhouse. "I want to play against her!" he shouted. "Right here!"

"Oh, now the boy has grown balls," King Helmsley whispered to his mother.

"Dancer," said Evelyn. "You want to challenge me?"

"Yes, and if I win, I get to keep those cards Master Yugi gave you!"

The crowd gasped at the boy's rudeness.

"He needs a good whipping, he does," said the shoemaker.

"A week without any supper says I," said the baker.

Dancer did not listen. Instead, he felt bold enough to go on with his terms. "And Master Yugi will be my teacher instead of yours."

"What say you to that, Evelyn?" Yami asked her.

"He's bold, I'll give him that," she replied. "But I'm not afraid. Master Yugi is the best! He taught me everything I know about Duel Monsters. I'll take you on." She placed the deck into her Duel Disk. A curved, iridescent, holographic blade formed under the shield so she could place her cards.

"If you lose this Duel, Dancer, you must promise to be my one true love."

"What?"

"You're not afraid are you?" teased Queen Daria. "You had no problem wanting to take Evelyn's things before."

"I'm not afraid!" Dancer yelled. "I'll show you I can play! Watch this! I summon Lord of Dragons!"

He conjured the dragon-summoning spellcaster to his side of the field. He was wrapped in a royal blue, high-collar cloak until he was fully rendered into the world. And then, he swung his cloak back, revealing a suit of armor made of dragon bone.

**ATK/1200 DEF/1100**

"Now, I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards! Next, comes Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three more cards and discard two. Finally, Trade-In. And I'll use it to send away my Victory Dragon and draw two more cards. Yes! Now with Lord of Dragons on the field, I play Flute of Summoning Dragon."

A golden flute with the head of a roaring dragon as the footjoint appeared in front of Lord of Dragons. He blew on it.

"Now, I can summon two dragons from my hand. Come forth Tri-Horned Dragon and Seiyaryu!"

Evelyn flinched when she saw two portals opening behind Lord of Dragons. Tri-Horned Dragon, a stubby, but powerful beast with 2850 ATK stomped onto the field and gave a loud roar, blowing fire out of its mouth to intimidate Evelyn. Then, to the left, a colossal pink dragon that looked like a flamingo flapped down until it landed beside Dancer. Another powerful beast for Evelyn to contend with. And it had 2500 ATK.

"But I'm not going to stop there, Evelyn. I have another Flute to use. Now, here come two more dragons. Dragonic Knight and my rarest card, Serpent Night Dragon!"

Two more portals opened, causing Evelyn to yell in horror.

A massive bi-pedal green dragon armored in white smashed out of the portal, creating a dust cloud that rose to its ankles. It carried a sword of silver steel and a massive shield that matched its armor. With 2800 ATK points, Evelyn felt her knees wobbling. She had never been in a Duel like this before, and the dragons towering above her were just horrifying to behold.

Then, Dancer's rarest monster, Serpent Night Dragon slithered out of a dark rip in the dimension and hovered over the field. It was the weakest of the monsters Dancer summoned, but with 2350 ATK points, that wasn't saying a lot.

"You've got nothing that can stand up to my powerful beasts!" Dancer shouted. "Your fairy princesses and puffballs aren't going to save you from me? What do you have in that deck? Key Mace? Dancing Fairy? This is a man's game, Princess!"

"I'll show you what for!" said Evelyn. "Master Yugi taught me all I know. Even if I did have those cards you arrogantly assume I'm running, they can help me out in more ways than you can imagine. It doesn't matter how powerful, big, or rare a card is. What matters is what you can do with them. Watch what I'll do! I'll special summon a little fairy for you. Since you have more monsters than I do, I can special summon Squire of the Destruction Swordsman."

Evelyn called on a princess in a flowing black dress that parted in the front to reveal her legs. She was armored in a chest plate and a large shoulder targe colored in black and gold and she wielded a large blade. Her attack was 800 and defense 0.

"You think you're little princess can stand up to four of the most powerful dragons in the game?" Dancer sneered. "Come on, I thought Master Yugi was your teacher or something. Unless he's not as good as everyone says he is."

"That's enough, Dancer!" snapped Venneria.

"You're going to pay!" said Evelyn. "I play the spell, Where Arf Thou? Now I can add a Level 1 monster card to my hand and I'll summon him. I summon Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman!"

She summoned a puppy-sized dragon covered in a white coat of fur. Its blue eyes made Evelyn's heart melt. She hopped up and down, wishing the Phantom was real.

"Now," said Evelyn, "I'll use Whelp and Squire to Link Summon Companion Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman!"

Buster Whelp suddenly started glowing gold in color and he sparkled as he hovered over the Extra Monster Zone. Evelyn twirled and swooned at the cute little monster, but Dancer spat. As usual, he thought, girls were ruining the game with fairy princesses and cute monsters.

"Companion Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman's effect activates. I'll send this Spell Card from my deck to the Graveyard. Destruction Swordsman Fusion. Next, I'll activate its effect. When it's in the Graveyard, I can discard a card and add Swordsman Fusion back to my hand. Now, I set three cards face-down and end my turn."

"Is that really all you can do?" Dancer laughed. "Some glowing puffball? I do hope those face-down cards of yours aren't going to target any of my dragons. Because so long as Lord of Dragons is on the field, you can't destroy them with effects. Time to end this Duel! I'll attack your furball with all my dragons!"

"No!" shouted Evelyn. "I'm afraid it's just not going to be that simple. I activate Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman! Now, I send a Buster Blader monster and a Destruction Sword card from my deck to the Graveyard to let me Fusion Summon a monster from my Extra Deck. But wait, the Destruction Sword card I used was Destruction Sword Memories. Now, I banish it to fusion summon my ultimate monster. I summon Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!"

Dancer paused. This certainly did not bode well for him. A very tall and very long dragon with multiple arms and black and white-feathered wings hovered over Evelyn. When it came, it turned the sky blood red. But that card was the least of Dancer's worries. From behind Evelyn stood a tall, dark, and menacing figure, hidden under the shadow of Buster Dragon. Lightning flashed, revealing a warrior in white, indigo and gold armor, gemmed with red rubies here and there. He carried a massive sword that was just a few feet bigger than even him.

Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman held out his hand and forced all of Dancer's monsters into defense mode. With his field full and no other cards to play, Dancer was forced to end his turn.

"Well, at least they're in defense mode," he said with a sigh of relief. "You do know that when they're in defense mode, I won't take damage right? Your Buster Blader has a measly attack of 2800. I have more monsters in my deck who can take care of him. I guess I saw past your bluff."

"Who said this was a bluff?" said Evelyn. "And trust me, thanks to Buster Blader's special ability, you won't have the chance to summon any more dragons. In fact, summoning any more dragons will be hazardous to your Life Points. He's called Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman for a reason. All the dragons of Duel Monsters tremble before him. Not even, Lord of Dragons stands a chance against him."

"Huh?" Dancer said. He gasped. Lord of Dragons grew dragon wings from his back as well as a long tail. "Wha...what's happening?"

"My Buster Blader turns all of your monsters into dragons. And what's more, their effects cannot be activated. And it gets worse for you, Dancer. Buster Blader's attack will increase by 1000 for each dragon on the field. My Buster Dragon included. Let's see, you have five dragons on your end, plus mine. That's…"

"SIX THOUSAND ATTACK POINTS!" Dancer shouted.

Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman raised his sword and absorbed the energy of all the dragons on the field.

**ATK/8800**

"That's impossible!" shouted Dancer. "I've never seen a card grow to be that strong before."

"Not bad for puffballs and fairies, huh?" said Evelyn. "And don't think because your monsters are in Defense Mode that they'll be saving your Life Points. The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman can inflict piercing damage, meaning that even if your monsters are in defense, you'll still take damage. Buster Blader, attack Lord of Dragons and end this Duel!"

Evelyn's mighty warrior lunged forward and with one powerful slice, he beheaded not only Lord of Dragons but all of Dancer's monsters. Trophies for him to take home to his grand halls and decorate them with their skulls. The impact of Buster Blader's sword caused a terrific explosion that created a mushroom cloud standing tall over the spot where Dancer was. The King held on tightly to his wife to shield her from the harsh winds created by the blast. The horses went berserk and reared on their hindlegs, spooked by the explosion. Yami stood still like a statue, smirking at his success. Evelyn was young, but not to be trifled with.

Young Dancer sure learned that lesson the hard way.


	2. The Lord of Duelist Kingdom

**Pegasus**

* * *

**October 8th**

**Year 16 4AOS**

**17 Years Later**

High Chancellor. The Right Hand of the High King. It was not a title he expected to bear in his lifetime. He almost lost that position recently when he used his powerful artifact of potent magic called the Millennium Eye.

He had made many enemies with the chaos he started back in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, a ruse to claim the Millennium Puzzle from the World Champion Yugi Muto and his alter-ego, Yami. He lost to Yugi and his plan to steal his soul failed. He lived a life of exile on his island for many years but was named High Chancellor of Termnnia for his work in the Dragonheart Rebellion.

Though Pegasus was declared insane by the High Council, the newly crowned High King Antar Wallcroft named Pegasus the King's Right Hand. They were old friends, and Antar understood the reason behind Pegasus's madness. Pegasus was not the same after his beloved wife, Cecelia, passed away. He said he would pardon Pegasus for his crimes against the Eyar and his friends should he use the power of his Eye for good, rooting out traitors in the royal court since the Millennium Item could see into one's mind.

Pegasus saved Antar from many assassinations with the Millennium Eye but he could not save him from the raging colon cancer that was slowly killing him. He chuckled at the thought and wrinkled his nose while atop his chestnut-colored mare surrounded by his knights, bannermen, and oathblades. A forest of banners flew all around him bearing the golden eye of his House in a field of pale blue with gold and white streamers.

The cold chill of winter was overtaking the last embrace of summer this October morning. The breath of the men and horses mingled creating a mist that danced around them blissfully. Behind him rode his children, Gekko and Yako, his two adopted sons, and his daughter Jocelia, the only offspring he had that was his flesh and blood.

She would take charge of the House one day, while Gekko and Yako were in competition with one another to see who would be Pegasus's heir to his company in the East known as Industrial Illusions, the company that creates cards for Termnnia's sport of magic and monsters.

Jocelia rode beside her father atop of a white pony armored in silver mail and white enameled steel, trimmed with gold. She was an Eldori like him. Her hair was golden as her late mother's and tied into two buns on the top of her head. She was wearing a white dress and was warmed by a white-furred shoulder cape clasped together with a brooch of gold in the shape of the eye of her House.

She had both eyes of her parents, the left eye was hazel like Pegasus' and the right was pale blue like her mother's. She was only a child of twelve years, soon she would blossom into adulthood, and suitors were already bothering Pegasus for her hand in marriage.

Jocelia had a sad look on her face, turning cherry red from the kiss of the winter. Her eyes were big and full of innocence, also glistening with tears of fright. She shivered but she did not know if it was from the cold or the fact she was riding forth to witness her first execution.

Pegasus heard her cooing with fright when her eyes found the hill and the Weeping Rock, the site of many executions. Knights from their House were already standing their, their banners flapping violently in the cold winds of Duelist Kingdom. Jocelia had seen her father ride off to many executions, but she was still a babe those times and remained in the castle. Pegasus now felt she was old enough to see the work of the royal executioner, who was Jocelia's knight-champion Ser Tiberius Aldred, a Human in his late fifties with streaks of gray in his black hair and a scruffy white beard. A scar from his battle against Orcs went diagonally down his face.

He rode right next to Jocelia and, to no surprise, he began to scorn her. "Keep your head high, Lady," Tiberius said to little Jocelia. He had a scratchy voice. "Your father deemed you worthy to come today. He can already sense the fear in you. Keep your eyes up and sit up straight!"

Jocelia jumped at his sudden outburst. Most girls of nobility would have temple nuns or a Lady-in-waiting to teach them the proper etiquette of a lady of a noble court, but she had Tiberius who was as tough as a grinding stone. He was her teacher in Duel Monsters and at times with swordplay with her rapier Little Finger, but she would have her ear pulled every time she made a mistake. She looked to Pegasus with hopes that he would chastise Tiberius for yelling at her. Her, the Princess of Duelist Kingdom.

But to her dismay, Pegasus only grinned like he always did and brushed it away like it was nothing, infuriating her.

Tiberius spotted the silhouette of the condemned standing atop the hill guarded by two Black Luster Soldiers from Rasaay, the capital of Termnnia. They were different from regular Black Luster Soldiers, wearing bulkier armor and draped black capes trimmed to shield them from the cold, and banners hung from their pauldrons.

"You will thank him one day, little one," Pegasus said with a chuckle. His breath rolling in cool white mists above his lips. The reins jingling with each step his horse made.

Joceilia brooded on the saddle. "He's always so mean to me."

"It's because of his teachings that you were able to break that bully's nose," her older brother Yako commented as he sat atop his warhorse, a massive black beast with a long mane that was taller than even Jocelia's pony.

Jocelia knew he was right. Though she looked like a delicate little thing, Jocelia was a fighter thanks to Tiberius. Perhaps that was why her father never scorned the old knight. Now they finally approached the hill and Jocelia saw the infamous weeping stone and from here she saw the sight of her home, Castle Pegasus with its white towers gleaming in the distance.

Seagulls still flocked through the air despite the blistering cold winds of the coming winter ravaging the island that was a little too close to the north where the Kingdom of Riftgaard was just a three-hour sail away. Jocelia didn't mind living so close to the north. Every night she would look out her window and gaze at the Northern Aurora, bathing the world in beautiful shades of orange or green.

Jocelia's heterochromia eyes spotted a sickly man with long pale blonde hair, greasy and unkempt over a face riddled with acne scars. He stood before the Weeping Stone, white as snow save for the curve carved in the middle. It was darkened in burgundy from the blood of those killed in the past. Tiberius picked Jocelina off her pony and set her on the ground in front of her brothers. The man with the greasy hair was grabbed by the Black Luster Soldiers and was forced down on his knees and his chin rested upon the stone.

"Why are they going to kill him?" Jocelia asked looking at Gekko. She tugged on the sleeve of his leather armor to get his attention.

"He killed a man in the square for a loaf of bread, dear sister," Gekko answered.

"Be silent!" Pegasus commanded, holding up a hand. "Ser Tiberius. You may begin."

Tiberius nodded and hung his head, looking down at the murderer.

"In the name of Daveed Delgado Wallcroft, the future High King, Master of the Diamond Throne, Wielder of the Divine Beasts, Lord of Men, High King of Termnnia and all her Kingdoms. I sentence you to die. May the Goddesses show you mercy, for you shall receive none today."

Tiberius raised his sword and struck off the man's head with a quick and swift blow. Blood spilled down the Weeping Stone. The snow eagerly drank his blood like the finest wines in Pegasus's cellars. Jocelia gasped, seeing the blood pouring out of the esophagus. The man's body twitched, writing on the ground as though he were a man possessed. The little princess shivered at the sight. The head's mouth was still moving as though the man was trying to say something.

Yako laughed as he got off his horse. "You still mock us!" he shouted and kicked the head into the hills.

Jocelia gave another gasp and silently wept into her scarf. Pegasus was also disturbed by Yako's lack of compassion and he pointed at him. "Stop it!" he shouted.

"I already did," laughed Yako. "The head's gone."

"Have you no shame doing that in front of your baby sister? I will deal with you later. Guard, take the body and bury it. Take the head to the town square and place it on a pike as an example to anyone who even thinks about murdering here on my island."

"My Lord!" the Black Luster Soldiers said in agreement. They bowed and took the body away. As Pegasus led his family back to the castle, Yako and Gekko galloped away racing each other towards the castle.

"Boys will be boys," said Tiberius.

"Oh, indeed," said Pegasus. He looked down at his baby princess. She sat atop her pony quietly. Her lips trembled and her shoulders shook. She heaved a bit, for the gory sight caused her to be sick. She could still see the muscle and the blood coming out of the neck like a fountain of berry juice. Pegasus thought she was ready to witness her first execution, but she was clearly not. The sight of the man being beheaded proved too gruesome for her. Tiberius saw this and rode up behind her. She looked at him and whimpered, wanting nothing to do with him for what he had done.

"You know why I had to kill him?" Tiberius asked.

Joceilia sniffed and looked up at her champion. "He killed a man."

"Yes. A priest from the Temple of Aya the Goddess of Love and Beauty. He was good friends with your father and your mother. Goddesses rest her soul."

That just made Joceilia feel even worse having to be reminded of the death of her mother, Cecilia. She was still a baby back then, but still remembered her angelic face and the songs she sang to help her sleep at night. Around her neck was a premonition in the shape of a brass dragon wielding a sword. Cecilia said it kept the Orcs away. Pegasus always laughed at that.

Ironically, it was a poisoned sword of an Orc that killed her as they rode to Rassay to meet with Yami Yugi and discuss the new Alliance, which was sure to make Yuri's job ruling Termnnia much easier. On the road, they were attacked. It was uncommon to find Orc raiders patrolling the hills of Emboldor; for It was there that they were disbanded after the Divine Beasts annihilated them and the Giant of Beltroth in the Siege of Rassay.

Some managed to escape the attack of the three monsters and started raider gangs that ambushed caravans or anyone else unfortunate enough to come across them on the road. Jocelia and her family were on the Blue Road towards Rassay when they got attacked. If she had a choice to see another execution or an Orc again, she would have chosen another execution.

Orcs were terrifying creatures to behold up close, and being so young she was not ready to see their evil. She was two years old when it happened, but she remembered it all as though it were yesterday. Their fangs, their glowing yellow eyes, and their horrid grunts haunted her in her nightmares.

She still wets the bed every night because of this. Tiberius put her over his knee and slapped her on the bottom many times to get her to stop, but she couldn't help it. Having watched Orcs in all their fury and seeing her mother die a slow and agonizing death from the poisoned blade had scarred her for the rest of her days. Pegasus gave up trying to aid her with her nocturnal enuresis problem and said she would grow out of it one day. And she had to do it quick.

Weevil of the House Underwood, a horrid Eldori boy; and lordling of a small town, learned of her ordeal during the annual Festival of the Night Goddess and spread the word around town making her the end of every joke. She was laughed at by the children as she made her way to school escorted by Tiberius and her personal escort of Black Luster Soldiers. That was why Tiberius was always so stern with her and forced her to learn swordplay.

She was proving more and more difficult to make fun of now that she had broken the noses of more than four children who dared cross her path. Pegasus was proud of her newfound toughness with bullies that he even gave her his rarest card, Relinquished, to use as her signature creature.

"I do what I do to make you stronger, My Lady," said Tiberius. "And because I love you as though you were of my own."

He reached into his cape and gave Jocelia a red rose from her mother's garden. She smiled and gently took it. She squeaked blissfully and smelled the rose. It smelled like her mother.

"You are the Lady of the House," he said ruffling her hair. "Your brothers will take control of the business, but you will inherit this land, this castle, and Duel Monsters."

"But they are older than me. Stronger too."

"But they do not have your blood. You bear the blood of the Pegasus. And my lady, there will come a time when you face the Orcs again. One day when your father is gone you will lead the armies and join the High King to fight them."

"Yes," said Pegasus, finally breaking his silence. "See to it that she learns well. Orcs are not the only foe she must contend with. I already have a number of Houses looking to take this land and the game from me. Jocelia must learn to defend the land and the family treasure as much as she does fighting with her High King. A lot of them are not too pleased I denied their sons my daughter."

"Everybody wants me!" Joceilia said, her voice as delicate as the wind. "Will Prince Yuri come to my aid if they come to get me?"

"You must join his alliance first," said Tiberius. "And you are not yet old enough to join. You are still just a baby."

"Ugh, I'm twelve-years-old Tiberius! I'm a grown woman."

"Twelve is not an ideal age to be leading armies."

"Humph," Joceilia pouted. "Oh, but how nice of the law to make me old enough to marry."

Tiberius laughed. "Come, My Lady," he said, letting her wrap her hand around his finger. "Let's head for the kitchen to see if Masha is done with those cookies."


End file.
